One-Minute Melee: Elsa VS Ash Crimson
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ash Crimson, on a mission to revive Orochi, decides to get Elsa from Arendelle in order to get her help to get one of the Sacred Treasures. However, when Elsa refuses, Ash has no choice but to take her by force... but will Elsa manage to fight back? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Frozen, which belongs to Disney, or King of Fighters, which belongs to SNK! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Here's the next 1 Minute Melee! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
Where even locking eyes on someone will force them to fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And MAYBE one victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Arendelle)**

Outside the castle, somewhere near the lake in the field, the summer sun was shining as a snowman with a cloud of snow under his head was walking around happily, but determined to be on a mission at the same time.

"Let's see now... where did your sister say to meet us?" The snowman, known as Olaf, asked as he turned to see a woman around eighteen years old in casual clothes, holding a picnic basket in her hand.

"Olaf, please don't run so fast!" The girl, known as Anna, giggled as she put the picnic basket down. "Elsa said she'd meet us towards that big rock right over there!"

Olaf gave a nod as he started to slow down his pace. "You know, Anna, I love this summer heat! Sure, it's a bit hot, but hey, I'm loving the heat that it provides! Although it would be nice without the cloud hanging over my head."

Anna giggled. "Oh, Olaf, you know that if that cloud is gone, you would too."

Olaf sighed... then gave a smile. "Yeah, but I'm sure that Elsa could make me... or at least another version of me."

"Olaf, we don't want another you. You're the only Olaf we need around here." Anna smiled as she bent down and hugged the snowman happily.

"Oh, hugs! I always love those!" Olaf smiled as he hugged Anna back.

It was then both of them noted that life in the lake was a little too quiet. Olaf paused as she looked around. "Say, Anna, has the lake always been this quiet?"

"I don't think so..." Anna said as she looked around. "You better stick close to me."

"A good observation."

Anna and Olaf stopped short as they slowly turned as they saw what seemed to be a feminine person with white hair, a headband, a red suit and white shoes. Anna looked a little nervous, but Olaf just smiled as he started to walk over.

"Hello, madame, my name is Olaf, and I love hugs!" Olaf smiled.

The feminine person groaned as Anna took a closer look... and her eyes widened. "Olaf?"

"It's strange, I don't think I've seen you around Arendelle, as I pretty much know everybody in the castle and town... oh, you must be a weary traveler or..." Olaf started to come over.

The person frowned as the person held out a hand as green fire started to form.

"But you know, you shouldn't be wandering out in the forest alone, ma'am." Olaf smiled.

"Olaf... that 'girl' you're talking to... is a 'guy'." Anna said, calling him.

"Really?" Olaf turned in surprise. "How can you tell?"

"OLAF!" Anna screamed as she jumped up as the man sent the fire right at the snowman.

Anna jumped in front of Olaf as the fire hit her, causing her to fall. Olaf looked over at Anna and gasped as Olaf ran over to Anna. "Anna, oh my gosh, are you okay?"

"Hmmm... pity... I was hoping to see how a snowman can melt under green fire..." The man said as he calmly took a deep breath.

Anna looked up at the man angrily as she yelled, "How dare you try to hurt my friend!"

However, Anna took a lot of energy as she breathed heavily, trying to get up.

"Your friend?" The man frowned. "Please. Your friend is an abomination to society. Really not worth my time, but... snow should stay melted!"

"Uh, Anna, that lady you're calling a man is creeping me out." Olaf said as the man's hands started to glow. "And his hands are on fire, why are his hands on fire?"

The man frowned as he sent out a fire attack right at Olaf. Anna yelped as she tried to get up, but was holding her side that had got a little burned. If only someone was there to help her...

But then, much to Anna and Olaf's surprise, a wave of ice came and disintegrated the flames. The red suited man looked on with a smirk, knowing his target had just arrived.

Anna looked up and smiled. "Thank goodness you came!"

"Sorry I'm late, Anna! Seems you and Olaf have ran into trouble." A female woman around 21 wearing a casual blue dress came in, looking concerned for her younger sister. "You two okay?"

"Oh, we're fine. Hey, tell me something, Elsa, is that person over there a lady or a man, because I think it's a girl, but Anna says it's a man, so..." Olaf started.

The other woman, known as Elsa, frowned as she turned. "He's trouble, that's what!"

"Ah, I figured you'd come here in time." The man said as he smirked towards Elsa.

Elsa frowned as she turned to Anna and Olaf. "You two, go back to the castle where it's safe, and tell Kristoff to come here and help me out! I'll try to hold him off until he comes!"

Anna gasped. "Elsa, no! What if you get hurt... or kidnapped?"

"Hey, I've been through worse... besides, if the cold never bothered me, neither will whatever heat this guy brings." Elsa ordered. "You two go!"

"Aw, but our picnic..." Olaf whined as Anna picked Olaf up.

"I trust you, Elsa. Just promise me you'll be okay." Anna said, her eyes begging.

"I promise." Elsa nodded. "Go!"

Anna nodded as she ran off with Olaf in her hands.

As soon as Anna and Olaf left, Elsa turned to the man as she glared. "I don't know who you are, but nobody harms my sister like that!"

"Personally, I didn't care for your sister or the snowman." The man smirked. "I only came here to get you."

Elsa frowned as she raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh dear me, I guess I should introduce myself, Elsa. My name is Ash. Ash Crimson, at your service. Well, you'll be at my service soon, because I need a new ice fighter to help me destroy the Sacred Treasure Trio to awaken Orochi, a god that was sealed in my dimension eighteen hundred years ago." The man, known as Ash Crimson, bowed.

"Orochi?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Unfortunately, the ice fighter that was in the King of Fighters tournament in my timeline somehow managed to escape my clutches... and she was the only thing that could put out the fire to get past one of the Sacred Treasures, the Yata Mirror, that could be removed to wake up Orochi." Ash explained. "As you can see, since my ice fighter escaped my clutches, I'm looking for other available ice fighters that wouldn't escape me... so, when I heard that this place had a girl that can manipulate snow and ice in this dimension, I just had to visit, my fair queen."

Elsa frowned. "So, attacking my sister and snowman was all a ploy to drag me out here?"

"That's right." Ash Crimson smirked. "So, join me, Elsa, and you can help me remove the Sacred Treasure that will awaken Orochi once more!"

Elsa growled as she threw her hand, sending a wave of ice at him. "I am not going to be your slave for some ritual! And I'm certainly not letting you get away with hurting the ones I care for!"

Ash Crimson gave a bit of a frown. "Very well. If you won't join me by will... then I'll just have to take you by force!"

Ash Crimson and Elsa then went into stances as Ash's hands started to glow into fireballs.

 **KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE FIRE!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Ash Crimson then started the battle as he charged towards Elsa as he started to do some graceful kicks around Elsa as she started to glow green. Elsa groaned as she got up and sent a wave of ice right at Ash, hoping it would slow him down.

Ash gave a smirk as he jumped and sent his own wave of green flames right at Elsa's ice wave, cancelling each other's attacks as Elsa. Elsa frowned as she tried to wave her hand to send another batch of ice, but Ash was one step ahead of her. Ash closed his eyes as he used his hands to form a green fireball as he threw it right at Elsa, hitting her midsection as she fell down.

Elsa groaned as she looked up. She had known people were born with magic, but she had never seen someone with fire as their powers before. She knew she would have to be careful with this one.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Ash gave a slight hum as he jumped right on top of Elsa as he held a fist. Elsa frowned. "So, you have the manners of a brute have you?"

Ash responded by giving Elsa multiple punches in the face before saying calmly, "You know, I usually never hit a lady, but if the lady resists..."

"GET OFF!" Elsa frowned as she kneed Ash in the groin. Ash yelped as he got up and started to hold his groin. Seeing an opportunity, Elsa closed her eyes as she started to wave her hands around, the clouds suddenly starting to turn grey as snow was starting to fall.

Around that time, Ash had noticed the snow starting to fall as he saw Elsa's angry look. "You really think a change of scenery will change things up?"

 **(40 Seconds)**

"No." Elsa said before raising her hand up to make an icy spike go up Ash's rear, causing him to fly up in the air. "Now I do."

Ash frowned as he landed back in the snow as he started to form fire around his body, melting the snow. Ash turned to Elsa with a dark look as he came over and punched Elsa using one of his fists, which left green fire in its tracks.

Elsa frowned as she held her face, rubbing it, then frowned as she used her powers to make some new clothes for herself, now more fitting for war. Ash gave a smirk as he sent out another blast of fire. Elsa once again sent out some ice, which once again, cancelled the powers out. Ash frowned as he started to create a pillar of fire around him, sending it right at Elsa.

Elsa yelped as the fire hit her, knocking her down.

 **(30 Seconds)**

The woman then got up as she decided to make her own pillar of ice, trying to copy the exact move Ash Crimson had done. Ash noticed as he shook his head.

"Really, Elsa? Copying my own moves? Don't you know that power copying is more my thing?" Ash smirked as he started to surround himself with fire and charged right into the pillar of ice, jumping in and punching Elsa as she started to turn green once again, causing her to cancel her attack.

Elsa frowned as she got up, her clothes a little torn and ragged, as she looked over near Ash Crimson. His clothes seemed to be a bit ragged from the battle as his fist was still covered in green flame. Elsa frowned as she used her powers to make more ice spikes form around her and sending them right at Ash Crimson.

Ash dodged the first spike, but the second spike snagged his shirt as he was sent flying straight to a tree.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Ash frowned as he loosened himself out of the spike and down the ground as his eyes frowned. "Quit stalling and testing my patience! You're coming with me!"

Ash then growled as he started to form a pillar of fire around him once again. Elsa took this time to wave her hands around as a new form of ice was being made. Ash closed his eyes as he waited and waited, though much to his surprise, Elsa did not come near the flame pillar. Losing his patience, he sent the pillar of flames over, right over to a new ice shield that Elsa had conjured up. Ash growled as he started to go straight towards Elsa, fire ready in hand.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Unfortunately, upon getting past the ice shield, Ash was surprised to see Elsa giving a smirk... along with an army of tiny snowmen at her feet. Ash stared in shock before Elsa pointed towards Ash. At that moment, the tiny snowmen jumped right up started to consume Ash.

"Hey, what the- MMPH!" Ash grunted as the little snowmen started piling him down. With that, Elsa started to back up, getting ready for the final blow.

 **(5…)**

Ash was struggling, trying to get the tiny snowmen off of him.

 **(4…)**

Elsa gave a smirk as she made an ice ball appear in her hand.

 **(3…)**

Ash then used his fire powers to get the snowmen right of him as Ash growled.

 **(2…)**

Ash saw the ice ball in Elsa's hand as Ash was beginning to form a fire ball in his, not seeing Elsa's other hand aiming right for his heart.

 **(1…)**

Elsa then used her other hand to send a wave of ice right at Ash Crimson's heart as Ash fell down, groaning.

 ** _KO!_**

Ash groaned as he tried to get up, holding his heart. "Wha-what happened?"

"I just sent a wave of ice straight to your heart, Mr. Crimson." Elsa frowned. "In about a few hours or so, you're probably going to die. I'm sorry this had to happen, but you were going to kidnap me!"

Ash's eyes widened as he held his heart. "NO! This can't be!"

"You better find someone who truly loves you... because I certainly don't!" Elsa laughed.

Ash growled as he got up. "This is not over! I'll get myself cured and I'll be back!"

With that, a portal started opening up as Ash backed into the portal and disappeared through it. Elsa blinked twice upon seeing it... then frowned as she looked around.

"Elsa!"

Elsa gave a smile as she turned to see Kristoff, riding along on his reindeer, Sven. "Oh, there you guys are! You just missed the whole thing!"

"Anna and Olaf told me what happened... and I could tell from the cold and snow that you managed to scare away that man-woman person that hurt Anna." Kristoff said as he looked around.

Elsa nodded. "He said he wanted me for his world to do some type of ritual awakening... and you know I wasn't going to back down so easily!"

Kristoff laughed. "Yeah... why don't we go back to the castle, check up on Anna and Olaf, and you can tell all of us what happened?"

Elsa gave a nod as she walked back with Kristoff. "I'll be happy to... as soon as I manage to get the sun back and melt the snow... I just hope everyone's not too mad at me for doing that again..."

"It's your people, they'll understand." Kristoff said as the two of them started to ride off on Sven.

But as they did so, Elsa looked back at the spot where she froze Ash Crimson's heat. Wherever Ash Crimson was, she hoped she never saw him again...

Which is just as well, according to Ash, because once he managed to find a way to get his heart unfrozen, he was figuring out a new plan on how to get the Sacred Treasures...

 **This melee's winner is…**

 ** _ELSA_**

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON THE SEASON 2 FINALE OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **The powers of shrinking can be used to an advantage... but the question is, can either of our two fighters find a perfect way to exploit it as a weakness?**_

* * *

And that's it for this One-Minute Melee match! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
